


The Logical Epilogue

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Series: The Logical Progression [2]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One (1) fake post-impressionist painter, Titled as such because i'm an asshole and it's what Nathan would've wanted, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: At first, it was exciting.- Epilogue to The Logical Progression
Relationships: Nathan Bateman/You
Series: The Logical Progression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Logical Epilogue

Berlin worked.

Berlin worked for a while.

You settled into your new position, your new office. Your new boss, Mark’s replacement, was out in California, and the time difference was a little bit of a bitch, but you made it work.

You made it work for a while.

You saw Nathan most weekends, at first. Most, because he got consumed with his work so often, and so did you, sometimes. Truth be told, you couldn’t always take the time out of your schedule to take the two hour flight from Berlin to Oslo, and then the hour long helicopter ride from the airport to the drop zone near the estate, and then the forty five minute hike from the drop zone to Nathan’s house.

At first, you did.

At first, it was exciting. At first you were optimistic, and in love, and brimming with hope because this was a _compromise_ —and sure, it wasn’t something that the two of you had come up with together; it had been your idea, but he had said **_yes._ ** Yes to your idea, yes to Berlin, yes to your new title – in his company. You had carved out your own place in his company, gotten to where you were by your own merits. You were happy. He was happy.

It worked at first.

After the first few months, though, the bloom was off the rose.

It started with the travel. 

Four hours was a lot one way – and that was four hours if everything was running on time and the weather permitted. It was eight hours all told, round trip. Eight hours every weekend, back and forth, was a bit much. So after a few months, every weekend became every other weekend – and it was still a lot. Of course, any time you mentioned that to Nathan, he was unapologetic at _best_.

“If you’d just moved in with me like I’d planned, you wouldn’t be tired.”

The first couple of times, you’d laughed. The fifteenth time, it wasn’t so funny anymore. You finally stopped mentioning it to him.

Then, it was the work.

It took you four hours to get to his house. Four. Three flying and an hour of a hike – sometimes through the snow. Silly you, you’d thought the man might stop for more than a kiss and a, “Hey, honey,” when you got there.

At first, the two of you were fucking like rabbits. And then your visits became more infrequent, and even when you were there, Nathan was sometimes too locked in to whatever it was that he was doing to give you the time of day, so much so that you felt like his damn Jackson Pollack: you were around to be looked at occasionally, contemplated, and then left to your own devices.

You’d made the mistake of mentioning that to him, too.

“I’d have more time for you if you were here, honey.”

That had started as a tease, too, but you knew Nathan. Every little joke and jab had a thin layer of saccharine shielding the spike he really wanted to stick you with.

And it stuck.

It didn’t help that your work had felt stagnant since you’d moved. Blue Book was still flourishing; your performance reviews were all positive; the Berlin office was thriving, but… But ever since you moved, you just felt so disconnected.

\-- 

“You’re not coming this weekend?”

Nathan’s voice didn’t manage to lose any of its petulance despite how tinny it sounded through your headphones.

“I can’t, we’re going through tissue sessions for the pitch on Monday,” You told him.

“I haven’t seen you in, like, a month.”

“Oh, you noticed that?”  
  
There was a pause on Nathan’s end before he dryly asked, “You driving at something, sweetheart?”   
  
“Look Nate, I’ve got work to do,” You retorted, “I’ll call you later and try to make it out next weekend, alright?”   
  
Nathan let out a scoffed laugh and hung up.   
  
No ‘goodbye’, no ‘sure’, no ‘noon will be fine’.   
  
Looking back, that should’ve been a warning.   
  
With Nathan, there wouldn’t be a goodbye.   
  
There would be a drift.   
  
The time between your trips to see him became longer and longer, and your countenance in one another’s company became more and more icy, more static.   
  
The trips stopped, the calls stopped, and then a box with the things that you left at Nathan’s place showed up at your door. No note, no letter from him, nothing.   
  
His Maya console was right at the bottom. He’d finally ripped it out of the fuckin’ wall.   
  
Mommy and Daddy had broken up and you got full custody.   
  
\-- 

The decision to leave Blue Book wasn’t a result of the break up.   
  
You’d had other job offers before - Nathan knew that--   
  
No. No, you told yourself to take Nathan out of the equation as you handwrote your resignation letter. Handwrote, because you were still under NDA, and you didn’t want the drafts of this to be caught in one of the regular data audits that Blue Book did. 

You weren’t leaving to join Google, Apple, or IBM, or any of the other companies that had offered you positions with them over the years.   
  
One of the reasons that you had moved up in Blue Book as quickly as you had was your ability to look at a product release and translate the jargon-heavy language into something the average person could understand. You’d done it for a few friends in the tech industry on the side now and again, when they were getting started with their own companies. And as much as you liked Blue Book, you liked the idea of being your own boss more.   
  
\--  
  
Your last night at Blue Book was no less than a fiasco - you’d been there a long time, so they made an effort, a fuss. They threw a party at a swanky art gallery in Berlin. People had come up to you all evening, asked you what your plans were, if you were excited, what you would miss. You’d told them - you were going to become a freelance writer, focus on technical writing. You already had a number of jobs lined up. You were incredibly excited, but a little nervous. Blue Book had been one big cyber safety net. You’d be alone. 

“You hear Bateman was here?”   
  
It was a whisper behind you - from one member of the sales team to another, but loud enough for you to hear, loud enough to distract you from the conversation that you’d been in the middle of.   
  
There was no way.   
  
You hadn’t heard from the man in _months_ \- four of them, if you were going to be precise. There was no way he would turn up at your going away party - to do what? Make a fucking splash? All eyes on him?   
  
You wondered exactly _how_ much shit you’d get for leaving your own party.   
  
You heard the ping of Blue Book’s messaging system on your phone and you pulled it out of your pocket, going cold when you saw the message.   
  
**_N. Bateman_ ** : _Ferrar room._

No.   
  
No, you wouldn’t let him do this. This motherfucker wouldn’t get the chance to just swan back in and sweep you back off of your fucking feet after he was such a shit.   
  
\--   
  
“So you haven’t plugged Maya in yet.”   
  
“...Well between my phone, laptop and the NDA, I’ve kinda already got enough of your spyware in my apartment.”

Nathan chuckled, still wandering around the little back room of the gallery.   
  
You’d had to ask an attendant where the Ferrar room even _was_ \- but it was full of some of the most vibrant work you’d ever seen. So maybe, for that reason, you’d briefly forgiven Nathan for not even turning to look at you since you’d walked in. And yeah, it had stung, but considering everything that had happened and-- and _not_ happened -- considering the things that the two of you had never said and the fights that you’d never had, and the compromises that he’d never made and every single compromise that you _had_ made, it was no wonder that the man didn’t bother to turn and look at you when there was canvas after canvas after canvas of life in vivid color all around him.   
  
“Armel Ferrar,” Nathan said, “French painter, born in Peillon in 1868. Moved to Paris in 1885. Heavily influenced by Seurat and Cézanne -- more Cézanne than Seurat. You can see it in the color use, but… the way he plays with light, that’s all Seurat.”   
  
You weren’t looking at the painting that Nathan was looking at. Hell, you weren’t even looking at the paintings. You were just looking at him - at the back of his fucking head. At the back of his fucking head, and the slight tapering that you could see of his beard; at the way his shoulders sloped, and where his hands were tucked into his pockets. Your eyes drifted up his back again, over his neck, his head. The painting he was looking at, whatever painting it was, had bursts of yellow - wheat, maybe, or stars, or the sun, it was difficult for you to tell at that distance. From where you stood, it was as though the man was haloed and framed. Bright and shining and on display, this man that liked to keep to himself and spent his days underground in his office.   
  
“Stayed in Paris, too--” He was still talking, of course he was still talking, “Most of his life, or what was left of it. Never married, had one kid outta wedlock… Died in 1891, same year as Seurat. His daughter, Marie-Thérèse, married a military man that moved her to Berlin after the second World War. She brought his paintings with her, that’s how they wound up here.” 

Nathan went quiet for a few moments before, “What do you think?”   
  
“...I’m wondering why you had me come back here when you very well could’ve given that TED talk to an empty room. Or better yet to any one of the people out there that are utterly fascinated with you. Either would suit, considering how much you love your own voice.”   
  
You had already turned yourself to look at a painting, made yourself distracted by the time you answered, because you’d known that that would get a look from him. You were right, too; you saw him turn to look at you out of your periphery.   
  
“Can we skip this part?”   
  
That bored tone was back. You dug your nails into the palms of your hands, letting your eyes hone in on the vivid splashes of red on the painting in front of you - petunias.   
  
“Which part would that be?” You asked.  
  
“The part where you tell me what I did wrong and I pretend that you’re right so that I can say sorry and we can get back to what we were doing.” 

You laughed.   
  
You _actually_ laughed. Not a fake one, not a haughty one, but a real peal of laughter left you in shock.   
  
“Wow,” You sighed once it had passed, “I forgot what a dick you are, you know that? I actually kinda managed to forget.”   
  
“Look--”   
  
“No,” You turned to face him, holding a hand up to stop whatever he was about to say, “If you came to fake some sincere bullshit, or to tell me that everything would’ve worked if we had done things _your_ way--”   
  
“They would’ve--”   
  
“Shut the fuck up, Bateman,” You snapped, “You don’t know that, alright? You don’t. I don’t care if you have it in your head that it would’ve all been perfect because you said so.” 

“You really think my way would’ve been worse?”   
  
“Well, we’ll never know,” You shrugged, folding your arms over your chest. Nathan was quiet for a single, blessed moment. Then--   
  
“Why are you leaving Blue Book?”   
  
“I don’t wanna sound egotistical here, but I kinda refuse to believe that you didn’t read my resignation letter.”   
  
“I did.”   
  
“Then you know the answer.”   
  
“Were those the only reasons?”   
  
You looked over his face for a few moments.   
  
“... It wasn’t you,” You shook your head, “I don’t know if you wanted it to be, or didn’t, but it wasn’t you.”   
  
“Why the fuck would I want it to be?”   
  
“Because you think the universe revolves around your beard.” 

He seemed to fight a smile for a moment, and your stomach twisted. You’d seen that look - the way he had to work to pull down the corners of his mouth - in the first video he’d ever sent you, yelling at Maya to remove you as an admin. Maya, which was still sitting in a box in your apartment, because you couldn’t bring yourself to get rid of the damn console. You didn’t want to plug it in, but you couldn’t just fucking throw it out.   
  
“...So, this new job,” He approached you slowly, and you were careful to hold your ground - not just because backing or turning away felt like weakness, but because stepping backward would mean knocking into the work of a French artist whose life sounded pretty fucking tragic.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“You staying in Berlin?”   
  
You were quiet for a few moments before you shook your head.   
  
“I don’t know. I can do it from anywhere, so I haven’t really decided what my next move is going to be.”   
  
“Anywhere?” Nathan repeated.   
  
“Whatever you’re thinking, un-think it.”   
  
“Can’t unscramble an egg, honey.”   
  
“Don’t.”   
  
“Don’t what?”   
  
“Bateman, I’m serious. You think I’m just gonna crawl back to you?”   
  
“Who the fuck is doing the crawling? I’m here!” He snapped.   
  
“Oh, look. Nathan did _one_ thing,” You cooed mockingly, “Nathan put on something other than sweatpants and left his estate--”   
  
“It’s a four hour trip--”   
  
“Oh, you cannot fucking tell me about the travel, Bateman, don’t you dare. I did that for months and you acted like it was nothing, you acted like **_I_ ** was nothing!” 

And then Nathan stopped. Nathan stopped and lowered his chin to his chest for a moment.   
  
“You’re not,” He spoke softly - so softly you almost didn’t hear, “You’re not-- You know that. That's your insecurities talking--”   
  
“Knowing and feeling are two different things. I’m not a console, I don’t run an OS, I can’t just go in and fix the buggy code that tells me differently,” You had to work to keep your voice steady and get the words out, “What you just did _once_ to get here? I did that for months, Bateman. And that’s after I pulled my whole life up and moved to a new country. That trip, two days a week, every week, and half the time I was there, you acted like I wasn’t. I may as well have not been, so I stopped going.”   
  
“You could’ve talked to me.”   
  
“...You know what, I’m not even going near that one, because I really don’t want to yell in here,” You managed through gritted teeth, eyes diverted to another painting.   
  
Nathan lifted his head then, looking you over before he stepped forward, muttering, “Stop that.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“That.”   
  
He reached out, taking hold of your hands from where they were crossed under your arms. He ‘tsk’ed softly as he uncrossed your arms and unfolded your hands, running his thumbs over the small half-moon dents that your nails had left in your palms.   
  
“... Alright, maybe gatecrashing wasn’t my best idea,” He glanced toward the door to the room before his eyes scanned your face.   
  
“I don’t think it even breaks your top five.”   
  
“Would you care to list that top five now?”   
  
“I would not, at the risk of puffing up your beard.”   
  
You heard him chuckle, felt his thumbs continue to smooth over your palms.   
  
“...You remember that first Rise of AI, when I told you why I’d pulled you up on stage to give that presentation?” He asked.   
  
You frowned, turning to look at him again. He was watching you closely over the top of his glasses, eyes knowing and dark.   
  
“You wanted to see what I'd do if you threw me in the deep end.”   
  
He nodded.   
  
“That was Blue Book, something we both knew. This…” He wrapped his hands around your, gave them a gentle squeeze, “This is new for the both of us. We jumped into the deep end and uh…Starting in the kiddy pool might’ve been better.”   
  
“Did Nathan Bateman just admit defeat?”   
  
“No. _No_ ,” His gaze went stern, then, “Because kiddy pool or not, you’re still in the fuckin’ water.”   
  
You looked down at where his hands were holding yours still.   
  
“I want to try again,” Nathan crowded closer to you, “And I know-- I _know_ that I am an asshole and that I fucked up, and you know what, I’m probably going to fuck up again,” He raised one hand to cup your chin, raising your head to meet his eyes, “But I wanna give it another shot. I just… I just need to know if that’s even an option here.”   
  
When the box of your things had arrived at your place, you’d told yourself that it wasn’t.   
  
You’d told yourself that Nathan was an asshole, and a shitstain, and a dickwad, and a douchecanoe, and a host of other derogatory names that you’d dreamt up in your most frustrated moments. Because, yeah, he could be those things. But that didn’t change the fact that you still had feelings for him. It didn’t change the fact that you’d made mistakes in that relationship, too.   
  
“So?” He prompted you as you looked at one another, “How do you think we’d do in the kiddy pool?”   
  
You gave him a small smile and murmured, “Swimmingly.”   
  
The force of Nathan’s kiss nearly knocked you off of your feet - your head would’ve hit a Ferrar if his hand hadn’t come up to cup the back and cushion it.   
  
(The gallery owner saw the two of you and was horrified.)   
  
(But Nathan bought that painting and like five others, so they got over it.)


End file.
